


30 "One more chapter"

by allousive



Series: One Hundred Ways To Say 'I Love You' [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Parenthood, like they have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allousive/pseuds/allousive
Summary: James arrives home from work just in time to say goodnight.





	30 "One more chapter"

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this is a little rushed and i could’ve probably written it better but im on holiday at the moment and mostly i just wanted to write some cute jeddy dad moments, thank you for reading, hope you enjoy x

* * *

30 “One more chapter”

James closed the front door gently behind him, hearing the latch click softly as he toed off his shoes and dropped his briefcase next to them. The house was quiet as he took off his robe and hung it up on the hook near the door. Normally James was never home this late, closer to 8pm than it was to 7, but he’d gotten caught up in the office with a case and had then walked home with a colleague as they discussed what they thought was the best decision to make the following day.

Teddy was probably upstairs, he noted, seeing as all of the lights but one in the kitchen were off downstairs. James didn’t want to disturb whatever was going on upstairs so he made his way quietly, listening out for any noises to give away Teddy’s whereabouts. The light on the landing was on, as well as the light in the bathroom and a lamp in the room next to it. He stopped outside the room next to the bathroom, door open halfway so James could still hear what was going on inside.

“_One more chapter_.” James heard, smiling at the sound of his son’s voice.

“Come on El, we’ve already done two chapters tonight, it’s time for bed.” Teddy replied.

James knew without even being in the room that Teddy had followed his words with a stroke of Elliot’s fringe, pushing back the boy’s mousy brown hair so it was out of his eyes.

“But daddy’s not home yet.” Elliot said, the whine clear in his voice.

“He’ll be home soon and he’ll be here when you wake up, so go to sleep and you’ll get to see him sooner.”

Standing outside the door, James debated whether he should go into the bedroom, he knew if he did it would just rile Elliot up, which wasn’t hard to do with a 4-year-old. But at the same time, he’d left for work so early that morning that he hadn’t seen his son since the night before, and he wanted to see Elliot just as badly as Elliot seemed to want to see him.

Deciding he’d deal with the consequences, James pushed the bedroom door open and stepped inside, smiling at the sight before him. Teddy was sat on the end of their son’s bed, while Elliot was laying with his feet on the pillow and his head in Teddy’s lap, the boys hair was still slightly damp from his bath and mussed up from where he’d obviously been fidgeting.

“Hi baby.” James said as he entered the room, his son looking up at him with wide eyes and a huge smile.

“Daddy!” The boy replied, sitting up so fast he didn’t even give Teddy time to remove the hand that was stroking his hair.

James looked over at Teddy with an apologetic smile, hoping to convey that he was sorry for ruining the bedtime routine. Teddy just shook his head and smiled fondly, closing the book he was holding and putting it down.

“Have you been good for Baba?” James asked, scooping Elliot up into a hug, kissing his head.

“Uh-huh, even eated all my greens!” Elliot replied once James had set him down in bed again.

“Ate, baby, you ate your greens.” Teddy interjected, he’d moved off the end of the bed and was now standing behind James, who was kneeling on the floor next to the bed.

“Yeah, I ate all my greens Daddy!”

Smiling, James ran a hand through his son’s hair, “Well done, you’re gonna be so big and strong!”

The boy smiled and let James cover him with his blanket, burrowing down into the pillow and sighing sleepily.

  
“Ready for bed now?” Teddy asked, resting a hand on James’ shoulder.

“Yeah Baba.” The boy replied sleepily.

James lent over to kiss the boy, once on each cheek and then twice on his forehead, “I love you Ellie, sweet dreams baby.”

“N’night daddy.” He replied, voice slightly muffled from where he’d pulled the covers up to his chin.

Standing up, James smiled at Teddy and moved away so he could say goodnight to their son.

Teddy, once again, pushed the boy’s hair back from where it was falling in his eyes, and kissed his nose, Elliot scrunching it up like he always did.

“I love you to the moon and back sweetheart.” Teddy told him.

“To the stars and the planets Baba.” The boy replied.

James was glad he’d arrived home when he had, ever since he’d been able to talk, Elliot and Teddy had come up with their own little nighttime mantra and there was something James found so special about watching them do it. Teddy stood up and moved away from the bed, following James out of Elliot’s bedroom and onto the landing. Once he’d pulled the door so it looked closed but was still open slightly, he turned to James and smiled tiredly.

Returning the smile, James stepped closer and wound his arms around Teddy’s waist, pulling him into a hug.

“Sorry I was late.” James said, kissing the side of Teddy’s neck and resting his head on the other’s shoulder.

  
“Don’t worry about it, you’re here now.” Teddy replied, kissing James’ temple.

“How was he today, really?” A worried tone to James’ voice as he asked the question

“He was good James, honestly, we both know he’s not a bad kid.”

Sighing, James lifted his head up to look at Teddy, the older man already looking down at him.

“I know, but he’s our baby Ted, he’s growing up too quickly.”

Teddy laughed gently, “Tell me about it, he asked when he’d be starting school today, I nearly cried.”

James huffed, then seemed to brighten up slightly as he locked eyes with Teddy and said, “Let’s just have another.”

Teddy smiled fondly, “I knew you’d say that.”

“Well why not? We always said we didn’t want just one.”

“We’ll talk about it in the morning.” Teddy said, too tired to have that conversation yet.

Knowing James was sure to say something else on the matter, Teddy cupped James’ chin and pulled him in for a kiss, hoping to shut him up.

* * *


End file.
